You Know My Heart By Heart
by sellynesslea
Summary: After ten years of separation will Zoe and Wade find the way back to each other ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the afternoon, Wade was cleaning the counter of his bar when a little blonde girl came in. He found out that strange because when kids came to the Rammer Jammer they were with their parents, not alone. She sat down on one of the stools and her backpack beside her, she smiled at him. He didn't see her before but somehow she looked familiar. He walked toward her.

"You know it's not a place for little girl like you, young miss." He said.

"A man named Dash, I think, said I will find the person I'm looking for here."

"You're not from here, don't you ?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "Can I have a drink ? I'm thirsty."

"Where are your parents ?"

"I can pay." She said getting out money from her bag. Wade giggled and sighed.

"What do you want ?"

"A grenadine sirup with a straw."

"Alright." He said. He poured her drink and put it in front of her. "Now, you're going answer my questions. Who are you looking for ?"

"I think it's you." She answered pointing him.

"Me ?"

"You're Wade Kinsella, right ?"

"Yep, it's me. And who are you ?"

"My name is Emma."

"How old are you ?"

"I'm nine, almost ten."

"Where do you come from ?"

"From the north."

"I can see that. You don't look that you're from Mexico." He said as she laughed.

"You're funny."

"Where are your parents ?"

"My mum is probably at work." She said finishing her drink.

"And your dad ?"

She looked at him and said. "He is in front of me." Wade frowned.

"What ?"

"I'm from New York."

It became clearer in Wade's head, why she looked so familiar. She had the same hazel eyes as her.

"Wanda, can you cover for me ?" He said and turned to Emma. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her outside.

"I didn't pay."

"On the house." He sat her down on one of Town Square benches and squatted in front of her. He took a deep breath. "What's your mum's name ?"

"Zoe."

"Just for checking." He said as he sat down beside her. "Does she know you're here ?"

"No."

"She is probably worry sick about you."

"I don't think so. Recently all she thinks about is her work and her divorce. She probably doesn't notice I'm gone."

"I'm sure it's not true." He paused. "How did you find me ?"

"I've always known that Joel wasn't my dad, she didn't hide from me. Joel is my mum's husband or almost ex-husband. Anyway, I asked her many times to tell who my dad was but she didn't answer and said you didn't know about me. Then, I wondered myself about you more often since Joel left. Plus, I had this assignment from school. I had to complete a family tree and I realized I could complete one side of the tree." She started crying.

"Hey. Don't cry, alright." Wade said sweetly, wiped her tears as she nodded.

"Since my mum didn't want to answered, so I searched by myself. I rummaged through her office and I found a file. A file with my birth certificate and a letter for me if something would happen to her."

"You're a smart one." Wade said as she smiled.

"I have it if you want to read." Emma continued getting out an envelop from her bag and held it to him.

"Thanks but no. It's yours."

"It says who you are and where you live. It's how I found you."

"How did you come here ?"

"I took the bus."

"From New York, all by yourself ?"

"Yes. I can't take a plane without my mum's approval."

"How did you get the money ?"

"I took the emergency money in the house."

"You are really smart. But we have to let know your mum."

"No." She argued.

"Yes." Wade said resolutely as he caught a sight of George and Tansy walking on the street. "Stay there. Don't move." He added as she nodded. He walked toward them. "Tucker, I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Tans' can you watch her ?" He asked pointing the little girl.

"Who is she ?"

"Please, don't ask anything to me or her. I just can tell you that her name is Emma."

"Okay, this is weird." Tansy said walking toward Emma.

"What's up ?" George asked when Tansy sat down next to the blonde girl.

"I don't know if I will need a lawyer in the future this is why I'm telling you."

"What did you do this time ?"

"You know I settled down a long time ago."

"Sorry."

"Apparently Emma is my daughter." Wade stated as George put a big surprise look on his face.

"What ? I can't say I'm surprised knowing your past."

"You do look surprised and she is not the child of one of my lady's friends."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean she is almost ten years old and she is from New York." Wade stated and George's face dropped.

"You're not telling me it's Zoe Hart's child."

"And mine."

"Does Zoe know she is here ?"

"No. She took the bus from New York, alone."

"Are you serious ? Some kids are fearless. You have to call her."

"I know. Have you her number ?"

"Are you kidding me ? Ten years ago I promised myself I won't get involve in any way with Zoe Hart. She almost ruined my life."

"She turned mine upside down too and it looks it's about to start again."

"Get involve in Emma's live doesn't mean get involve in hers."

"She is her mother, George. If I want to be a part in Emma's life I will have to deal with the crazy doctor."

"Maybe she changed."

"Maybe." Wade paused. "But I have to let you know that Emma searched by herself to find me. She asked her and she didn't answered." They stayed in silence for a minute.

"Are you okay ?" George finally asked.

"I don't know. Things are about to change and I don't know if it's gonna be good or not and it's not just about me anymore."

"You can count on me, you know that ?"

"Yeah. Thanks Tuck'. I'm gonna go to Lavon's if he knows how to contact her." he said giving him a tap on the back. They walked toward the bench.

"Wade, this girl is adorable." Tansy complimented.

"Yeah." He responded with a smile and turned to Emma. "So you met Tansy."

"She is nice."

"This is George Tucker, her husband." Wade said pointing George.

"Hi." She greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you Emma." George said handing his hand.

"Me too. I know your name. I saw it when I rummaged through my mum's files."

"Well, I'm a lawyer. It was probably some papers we dealt together when she lived here."

"I'm sorry to break your moment but what's going on ?" Tansy said with a confuse look.

"You can explain to her Tucker, but keep your voice down. I don't want the whole town knows about it." Wade said.

"Alright." George nodded.

"Emma take your stuff, I'll take you somewhere." Wade stated handing his hand.

"Where are we going ?" She asked putting his bag on her back and taking Wade's hand.

"The Mayor's plantation. There is someone you should meet."

"The Mayor, great." She said turning around. "Bye Tansy. Bye George."

"Bye Emma" Tansy said waving her with a sweet smile.

"Bye." George completed. "Good luck Wade."

"Thanks man."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wade and Emma came closer to the plantation quietly, hand in hand. She was happy he didn't reject her. It was a little fear she had during her road trip in the bus, even if Zoe had written she could count on him no matter what in her letter. She looked at the white house in front of her with amazed eyes..

"This house is huge." She stated. "It's almost bigger than our house in the Hampton's."

"Why does it sound surprising that your mother owns a house there ?" He asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean ?"

"Never mind." He responded opening the door.

"You don't knock ?"

"Usually, I do but not here." He said squatting in her height. "Don't worry I will always welcome in this house. And I'm sure so do you. Now come on in."

"Okay." She came in. Wade led her in the kitchen.

"Lavon. Are you here ?" He yelled.

"Shut up. You're gonna wake the baby." Lavon said coming from upstairs. He looked at the little girl beside Wade. "Hello, I'm Lavon Hayes." He greeted with a big smile handing his hand to her as she shook it.

"I'm Emma. You're really tall."

"And you're really tiny." He replied smiling. He approached Wade's ear. "Did you kidnap her ?" He whispered.

"What ? No !" Wade said. He turned to Emma. "Look, there is some toys over there. Go play with it while I talk to Lavon, alright ?"

"Okay." She said running inside the other room.

"Where did you find this girl ?" Lavon asked when Emma was gone.

"I didn't find her. She came to me at the Rammer Jammer earlier."

"What does a little girl want from you ?"

"I think you should sit down."

"Spell it out, Wade."

"I'm her father." Wade sighed.

"You said what now ?"

"Apparently, she is the little gift of my relationship with a tiny crazy doctor from New York ten years ago."

"You and Zoe had a child together ? Why didn't I know ?"

"I didn't know."

"She didn't look pregnant when she left."

"I think she got pregnant during the night before she left." Wade said putting his head in his hands.

"Where is Zoe ?" Lavon asked suddenly.

"In New York, I guess, wondering where the hell her daughter is."

"The girl came here all by herself." The Mayor concluded scandalized.

"Yep. Zoe didn't want to answered her questions. She found a way to do it by herself."

"It's insane."

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need to warn her. Do you have a way to contact her ?"

"No. I didn't speak to Zoe in years. I kept in touch with her during a few weeks after she left and then after her email, nothing."

"I've always thought we deserved more than that as a goodbye. Now, I know I deserved way more than a stupid email."

"I'm sorry, man. How are you feeling ?"

"I'm angry but I can't let it go because I have to take care of this adorable little girl who came to me and count me." Wade stated as Lavon gave him a tap on his back.

"Did you try to ask the girl about the phone number ? She probably know it."

"I don't think she'll give it to me. She is angry at her mother."

"Explain her softly that it's the right thing to do." Lavon advised.

"You're right, I can try." He paused. "Emma, come here please." He said squatting as the blonde girl arrived with a big smile."

"It's so cool here."

"I'm glad you're enjoy it. Look, I know you know your mum's phone number. Can you give it to me ?"

"No. I don't want to see her."

"You think she don't care about you but you're wrong. I'm sure she does because every parent does and you and I, we both need to have a conversation with her. We both deserve it, don't you think ?" He said slowly and she nodded.

"Where do I find some paper and pen ?" She sighed.

"In the study." Lavon said pointing the room as she walked to it. Wade stood up and looked at Lavon.

"Where is your wife ?" He asked.

"She is picking up the kids at school."

Wade sighed "What am I gonna tell Luke ?"

"The truth."

"I can't, not until I talk to her. He already troubles after what happened. He can't know until I know what I'm gonna do next. He's dealing with so much right now."

"It's your decision." Lavon concluded as Wade's phone buzzed. He looked at it.

"Damn, Wanda needs me. I have to get back to work. Why did I give her Friday night ?"

"So that she could spend more time with her son."

"Well, now I regret it. Can you watch Emma tonight ?"

"Sure. How do I introduce her to the kids ?"

"Tell them she is the daughter of an old friend. It's partially the truth."

"What about her ? She is Zoe's child, she is probably chatty."

"Good point. I have to convince her it's best for everyone that people can't know everything about her until we don't speak to her mother." Wade stated just before Emma came into the room. She walked to them and handed a piece of paper.

"There." She said with a sad face. Wade squatted in front of her, put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, don't be sad. It's gonna be okay, alright ?" He said sweetly. "You're gonna stay with Lavon because I have to work tonight but I promise I will find the time to pass by, okay ?" She nodded. "You're gonna have so fun here. Lavon is amazing. He's gonna show around, your mum's house for example, right Lavon ?"

"Sure." Lavon responded smiling.

"He and you mum were best friends, I'm sure he can tell you a lot." Wade continued as she started to smile. "Some kids are about to come, you're gonna play with them but you have to promise me to not tell them who you are and why you are here, okay ?"

"Why ?"

"They are younger than you, they won't understand and we have to figure out why your mum didn't say anything first."

"Okay, I promise."

"You're a good girl." Wade said touching her face with his fingers. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Hugging her back, he caressed her hair. When they broke apart, Wade stood up. "I have to get back to work now. You're nice with Lavon, alright ?" He asked as she nodded and walked to explore the house. Wade turned to Lavon.

"You're good with her."

"I know it sounds crazy but it's natural between us. We are strangers to each other but it fells like I've always knew her."

"It's a good thing."

"I'm not complaining." Wade stated walking to the door. "One more thing, can your wife be nice for once ?" We added turning around.

"What do you mean ?"

"Knowing her past with her mother, I don't know how she would react and Luke says she is always behind him."

"It's because he's a troublemaker."

"No, he isn't. Anyway, take care of her."

"Don't worry she'll be fine with us." Lavon said putting one hand on his friend's shoulder and the other on the handle to open the door.

"Thanks Lavon. I really appreciate what you're doing." Wade said walking outside.

"Anytime." Lavon nodded, closing the door.

* * *

He turned around to face the little blonde. "What do you want sweetheart ?"

"Is it true that mum lived here ?"

"Not in this house but Lavon Hayes can show you his property." He said handing his hand as she took it. They walked outside.

"You have big hands."

"It was useful when I was professional football player."

"You played football ?"

"Lavon Hayes was a NFL former linebacker for ten years."

"Why did you speak to the third person ?"

"Because I'm the Mayor." He said as she giggled. They walked for longs minutes enjoying the view. When they arrived to the pond, Emma froze in place. "What's happening to you ?"

"Is that an alligator ?" She asked scared pointing the animal. Lavon laughed

"Don't worry, honey. It's just Burt Reynolds. He's my pet 'gator. He won't do anything to you. Plus, he is too old now to run after you."

"You have an alligator as a pet ?"

"You're just like your mother. She was also scared of him the first months she was here." They sat down on the pontoon between the two houses. "You see the house over there." Lavon continued pointing the carriage house as Emma nodded. "Your mum lived there."

"In this house ? It looks different than our apartment in Manhattan."

"I can imagine."

"It's hot here. We don't have this temperature in November in New York." She said moving her hands in front of her face to make some fresh air.

"I'll ask my wife to give you some fitted clothes when she gets home."

"Thank you." They stayed in silence for a few minutes. "Can I asked you a question ?"

"Sure."

"How did my parents meet ?"

Lavon giggled. He pointed the gatehouse "Your father lived in this house. They had to share the electricity. On her first night here, he blew the fusebox and she stormed into his house to yell at him. This argument went on during months."

"They were neighbors."

"Yep. They argued in his house, in her house, beside the fusebox or in my kitchen."

"Did they argue a lot ?"

"All the time, about anything, they were driving each other crazy and I was in the middle of this." Lavon stated with the big smile as she laughed. "One night, during a big storm, your mum blew the electricity again but instead of fighting again they expressed their feelings for each other."

"That's how they got together."

"Not exactly. It took a few more months to get there."

"Why did they break up ?" Emma asked looking at him intensely with her big hazel eyes as Lavon sighed.

"Let's just say that your father made a really big mistake which hurt your mum a lot. That's why she left for New York. She was supposed to be gone for a few months but she never came back. And that hurt your father a lot." He said as she nodded, looking around her, processing what Lavon told her.

"So, you and my mum were best friends ?"

"Yes, we were. She told a lot of things. Sometimes, things I didn't wanna know."

"Like what ?"

"You're too young to know that." He said standing up. "Let's go to the main house. Let me introduce you Lavon Hayes's wife and children."

* * *

Wade was sitting at one of the terrace table of the Rammer Jammer. He stared the piece of paper that Emma gave to him. He didn't know if he was ready to hear her voice again. He thought one last time about Emma when he pressed the button "call". Someone picked up after the third ring.

"Hello." A female voice said, her voice. "Hello, is someone there ?"

"Hey." He said. "Doc, it's me Wade." He could felt her frozen.

"Hi." She responded after a long silence.

"I think I have what you're looking for."

"Emma is with you ?" She asked almost eased.

"Yeah, she found me." He answered coldly.

"Look Wade, I ..."

"Don't." He interrupted her. "Just get on a plane and be there tomorrow morning. I'll take care of her tonight, don't worry she is safe."

"Thank you."

"Bye." He said before to hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoe had been through by different emotional steps the past few days. First, fear when she realized that her only daughter has been missing. Then she felt anger. She was angry that Emma didn't leave at least a note. That made her guilty, because deep inside she knew she ran away because of her. She didn't pay attention to her recently and Emma felt it. Then fear came back after two days without any news, the police still had no idea where her daughter could have been. Later she had a phone call. A unknown phone call. She picked up and heard a voice. A voice she didn't hear in a long time. A voice she had missed. His voice. Sometimes, she felt she could hear him in Emma's words or see him when she smile. But nothing was comparable to what was happening in that moment. Reality. It wasn't an illusion or a memory. It was real. The truth was coming out. And she had to face to her choices. In few words, everything came back. A flash back appeared in her head and her heart was about to explode. She stopped breathing for a couple of minutes. She was paralyzed. Her biggest fear was becoming true. That fear which prevented her to call him ten years ago.  
He had been cold. How could she blame him to be mad. He knew the truth. She couldn't speak. He didn't say much either. Their conversation had been brief but she was eased, Emma was safe and sound.  
Now, she was walking in BlueBell streets, full of guilt and still had no good explanations for her actions. She looked around pulling her suitcase behind her. She noticed there wasn't a lot of people outside. _'Where is everybody ?' _she thought. Suddenly she caught a sight of Wade, probably waiting for her on one of Town Square benches. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he still looked even he was older. They both changed and with time became strangers. This thought broke her heart and she felt she couldn't breathe again and it was her fault. She took a deep breath and walked towards to him. He was staring the ground, and he didn't hear her coming.

"Hi Wade." She said as he raised his head.

"Morning Doc."

"Where is everybody ?"

"Town meeting."

"On a Saturday, at eight a.m. ?"

"Big event this weekend." He responded coldly as she nodded. They stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them wanted to break the ice. Zoe decided she was the one who had to do it.

"Look Wade, I'm sorry. I know you're mad."

"Mad ? Seriously ? You think I'm mad. I'm not mad. I'm furious." He stated starting to yell.

"Please, don't scream."

"And why not ? It's not like you hide my daughter from me for ten years." She wanted to say something but he didn't let her. "You know what I don't want to hear your apologizes or your explanations. The one you should give all your crap is the adorable girl you have. It's pretty obvious that she is very lost. She seems pretty smart for a nine-years-old, but I think she doesn't really understand what's happening. She doesn't know how to go through this, especially on her own. When she asked you, you should answered her."

"I know."

"But you didn't and for the same reasons you didn't tell me. I don't have to hear why you didn't. I already know it. You didn't want me in her life because you didn't want me in yours."

"It's more complicate than that."

"And how that, doc ? Illuminate me because I don't see why it's complicated .Deep inside you know it's the truth. You had just been selfish one more time, thinking all about you, didn't care you were hurting. You've done selfish things in your life. I had a few sample during two years. But this, was the worse you could have done." He paused. They were staring at each other. "You told me once you didn't want to be like your mother. Well let me tell one thing Zoe Hart you failed, because you turned just like her." He stated walking away.

"Have you done to slip you poison ?"

"For now."

"And where the hell are you going ?" She yelled fighting with tears.

"At Lavon's because that's where Emma is." He said turning around to face her.

"You said you would take care of her."

"Well, I had to work last night, like every Friday nights and Lavon helped me by watching the kids."

"Watch the kids ?" She repeated thinking when he meant by that. "You have another child ?"

"A son."

"Does he have a mother ?" She regretted immediately when she said it.

"None one of you business." He responded with an hurt look turning his back on her as she frowned. "Are you coming or what ?"

"Yes." She took her suitcase in her hand and rolled it behind her, following him.

When they arrived to the plantation, they stopped in front the kitchen door. She caught him by the arm, forced him to look at her.

"Wade I'm sorry, for everything."

"I don't want your excuses."

"Wa ..."

"No. I will be civil for Emma but I want to have nothing to do with you. I hope you won't prevent me to see her because I want to have a relationship with her."

"You could see her whenever you want."

"Good. I don't want to take her from you. But if I have to fight , I will do it and I'm sure George would love to help me." He stated as she nodded. "Now, leave your suitcase outside. It's BlueBell nobody is gonna steal it from you." He said opening the door. They both entered in the kitchen. Nothing has really changed since Zoe left. It felt weird to be this house again but somehow for a long time she felt safe.

"Daddy." A young boy said running towards Wade.

"Hey Bud'. How are you ? Did you have fun last night ?" Wade said with a big smile taking him in his arms.

"Yeah. Uncle Lavon and I watched football during the girls were cooking. Alabama won."

"Cool. I'm glad."

Zoe watched the scene which was taking place in front of her : Wade and his son. The young boy looked just like him. Every minute of this day was another knife in her heart. More she learnt what happened in BlueBell all this time, more she regretted her decisions. She knew now her life would had been different, maybe even better if she would had done the things differently.

"Are we coming home ?"

"Yes. We have a lot to talk about."

Suddenly, the boy's eyes met Zoe's. She smiled at him.

"Who is she ?" He asked Wade pointing her. Wade looked at her direction.

"It's Zoe. She is Emma's mum." Wade answered turning to Zoe. "Doc, this is my son Luke."

"Doc ? She is a doctor ?"

"Yeah. She used to work with Doctor Breeland."

"Hi Luke. It's nice to meet you." Zoe said handing her hand as he took it.

"So you're Emma's mama. Where have you been ? Why were you here with her ?"

Zoe opened her mouth but nothing came out. Wade decided to step in.

"Hey buddy, what about you pack your stuff and tell me where Emma is so we could go home. I'm sure the doc can't wait to see her." He said putting his son down.

"She is with Ali, playing dolls." Luke responded running upstairs.

"I'll go get her." Wade said as Zoe nodded. Half way he run into Lavon.

"Wade, can you please tell your son to not run everywhere in my house ?"

"I'm sure your wife said it for me."

Lavon sighed and smiled when he saw who was standing in his kitchen. "Big Z." He said opening his arms as she run towards to hug him.

"Lavon. I missed you."

"I missed you too. You made us a big surprise there."

"Well, I wished you would learn about it differently."

"So, why didn't you tell anything sooner ?

"It was just easier that way."

"You know you can't tell your daughter that. It's not a good reason."

"Lavon there is no good reason." She sighed.

"What happened with Wade ?"

"It was like he prepared his speech. He let go all this anger on me and I think everything wasn't just about Emma."

"Can you really blame him for this ?"

"I don't. He had, has every right to do it. It was tough to hear everything he said. I never thought he could say stuff like that to me."

"It will get better, Z. I promise. He will calm down. Give him some time"

"I don't think so. It wasn't just what he said. It's the way he said it and the way he looked at me." Zoe said. She was about to go on but Emma and Wade walked in the room. Zoe sighed when she saw her daughter. She walked towards her, took her in her arms, giving her a big hug. "Emma baby, you can't just disappear like that. You scared me to death. Do you know the all NYPD is looking for you ?" Emma looked at her. "Look, I know you're angry at me. You're not the only one." She said as she put her eyes on Wade. "I swear I'm gonna explain everything to you but I don't think it's the right place."

"Lavon, where are the diapers I bought yesterday ?" A woman said walking in a room. She stopped when she saw who was in her house. "Zoe Hart ?"

"Lemon ?" Zoe responded surprised looking at Lavon and Wade. The last time she had news from Lavon, he was happy with AnnaBeth.

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised that you're behind this umpteenth drama." Lemon stated.

"Lemon ! Stop it." Lavon said leading her upstairs. "Let's find this diapers. I see you later, Z !"

"Lavon and Lemon ?" Zoe asked Wade once they were out.

"A lot of things has changed since you left."

"Is it normal that she is named like a fruit ?" Emma asked as they both smiled. "Why does it seem she doesn't like you ? She was nice with me."

"I'm happy to hear that. You're right she doesn't like me, never did."

"Why ?"

"Let's just say it's complicate between us."

"You've must be done something to upset her."

Zoe didn't know what to answer and was glad somehow that Luke entered into the kitchen, running again.

"Daddy, can we go now or aunt Lemon is gonna tell me off again."

"Maybe if you stopped running everywhere she won't do it." Wade said finding Emma 's sad look on him. "Luke, wait me outside, please."

"Okay." The young boy said running outside as Wade squatting in front of the little girl.

"He is the reason why you wanted to tell anyone who I was. Because he is your son."

"No, I meant what I said. You need to talk to your mum first. And Luke is just four, I have to explain to him calmly if I want him to understand what's going on. I'm not sure you totally understand either. It's a lot to take for both of you, all of us. We need time to process. Now, I'm gonna go home and talk to him while you go for a walk with your mum. And I'll see you later, alright ?" He explained as she nodded. "Go get your things." She walked upstairs as Wade stood up.

"You're really good with her." Zoe said.

"Well, she make it easier." He responded. "You raised her right." He paused staring at her. "Thank you for that." She nodded as he walked outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Daddy, can we go to the park and eat an ice cream ?" Luke asked with a big smile running in the house.

"No. It's too early for ice cream and we have to talk." Wade replied taking his son in his arms and sat him down on the couch in front of him. "It's important." Luke's face dropped as his father's serious tone. "I know the last time we did this I told you about mum but you have to learn that life isn't easy and things happen and you have to face it and deal with it, even if you don't want to. Maybe you won't understand everything immediately but at this end I need you to be okay with it." Luke didn't say anything, he just stared at Wade with a sad face. "So something happened yesterday, something which gonna change our life. But first you need to hear a little story. It happened ten years ago, before I met your mum. The woman you saw early at Lavon's, Zoe, she lived in BlueBell in this time. We were neighbors. I lived in the gatehouse and she lived in carriage house at the plantation. And for a while, we had been very close."

"Like friends ?"

"More than friends. We were … together."

"You were in love with her ?"

"I was. A lot but there was a lot of pain in our relationship too. I hurt her pretty much and she left which hurt me a lot. I had a hard time to get over her. It took a long time to decide to move on for good and one day I did."

"That's when you met Mum."

"No. I saw someone else before. She was great and a good transition. She was exactly what I needed in that moment. I guess I was what she needed because she tried to move on too. We dated for a few months and separated on good terms. She really helped me. Then I met your mum and it was awesome."

"Why are you telling this ?"

"Well Zoe is back in my life, our life and I think she's gonna stay somehow. Because until yesterday I didn't know that Emma was … that I was Emma's father."

"I don't understand."

"When Zoe left ten years ago she was pregnant of my baby."

"Why did she say anything ?"

"I think she didn't know when went for New York but she never called me when she learnt of it."

"Why ?"

"Like I said there was a lot of pain between us and she didn't want me in her life." Wade said as Luke nodded.

"So Emma is my sister."

"Your half-sister to be exact. I know it's a lot to take and I get you need time to process everything. But I want to know her so I hope you could support me on this."

"Is the doctor gonna be my new mum ?"

"What ? No. I told you she will be in our life because she is Emma's mother but not like that."

"What is gonna happen, then ?"

"I don't know yet." Wade paused looking at his son. "Are you okay with it ?"

"I always wanted a sister."

"Well you have a big one now." He said hugging Luke. "You're a good son, you know that. I don't know what I will do without you."

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too."

"Can we go the park now and have an ice cream ?"

"Park, yes. Ice cream, no."

* * *

Zoe and Emma entered in the Whippoorwill Bed & Breakfast and walked towards to the reception.

"Hi Dash." Emma greeted.

"Morning Sweetheart. I see you're still in town." Dash responded before turning his attention to Zoe. "Doctor Hart. What a nice surprise !"

"It's nice to see you Dash. Can I have a room, please ?"

"It"s been a long time. What are doing here ?"

"It's kind of an unexpected visit. Can Emma and I have a room, now ?" Zoe replied annoyed.

"She is with you ? I mean is she yours ?" Dash asked surprised.

"Yes Dash she is my daughter."

"Yesterday she looked for Wade and she is roughly ten years old." He said thinking.

"No, no, no, Dash." Zoe said understanding that Dash figured it out. "I know what you're thinking is it but please don't gossip it on your blog or whatever you're using now."

"People saw her with Wade yesterday. They wondered why this unknown adorable little girl was doing with him. When they're gonna find out that you're here with her, they're gonna realize what's really going on here."

"So we don't have to make a big announcement. Can I have my room now ?"

"Are you confirming or denying ?"

"No comment Dash."

"Did Wade know ?"

"No comment."

Dash sighed. "How long are you staying ?"

"One night. Just one night."

* * *

Once in the room, Emma went straight to the bed and sat on it. Zoe put away the clothes on the closet.

"Why did you say we will stay for one night ?" The little blonde asked.

"Because we go back to New York tomorrow."

"No. I wanna stay." The girl said walking to the door. Zoe stopped her and squatted in front of her.

"Emma, don't be ridiculous. You have school and I have to work. Our life is in New York."

"You want me to stay away from here. You don't want me to see my dad."

"No. I'm not forbid you to see him or talk to him. You can do that whenever you want. I could call him but in New York. And we could come back for the Holidays. Christmas in BlueBell is definitely something."

"You promise ? We won't have to go dinner with Grandma ?"

"Promise. There will be a good reason to not go. Now if you wanna talk, we can."

"You will answered me without lying."

"No lies. I'll be totally honest with you for now, even that's mean it's gonna hurt you."

"Why did you want to tell me ?"

"For the same reason I didn't tell him about you because I was scared."

"Scared of what ?"

"What I would feel. I know it sounds crazy but it made sense back then because I was crazy, lost and confused in the same time. You can ask anyone here and they will answer that I had kind of lost my mind before I left."

"Because he hurt you."

"Yes."

"Couldn't you forgive him ?"

"I could but I didn't because my head told me I shouldn't. I knew if I told him about you it would be the real good reason to get back with him."

"So you chose to be with Joel instead of the father of your child."

"It was easier : live in New York, be with Joel."

"For ten years you stayed with a guy you didn't love."

"I did love him. It was different. It was easy and logical, something I always wanted."

"And now you're divorced."

"I know I made big mistakes. I wish I could fix them but I can't because it's too late. But I need you to know that you were a baby of love. I'm happy he is your father. You are the best gift he could ever give to me."

"What do you mean by it's not fixable ?" Emma asked with her eyes full of tears.

"I think he hates more than he already did and he has Luke and his mother even I don't know what's going on with her. There is something odd about her."

"You're telling me I will never see my parents together."

"I know that's what you looked for by coming here but the chances are very thin." Zoe stated taking her daughter in her arms. "I'm sorry, honey. This is totally my fault."

"Can I ask you one more question ?"

"Anything."

"Do you still love him ?"

Zoe looked at in the eyes, wiping her tears away. "Yes I do. The second I saw him, everything came back, all the feelings I tried to push away resurfaced. Deep inside I always knew and that's why I was scared."

"Then try. Try to win him."

"Emma, he has a family, you're gonna be part of it but I won't be welcome in it."

"You said there is a small chance. So please if you have an opportunity, take it."

Zoe sighed. "I will try for you but don't make high hopes. The chance of success tends to zero."

"You have to have faith Mum."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wade watched his son playing with his friends, seated on a bench. He enjoyed this time alone with him. Even if he was the only person that Luke had, he still felt it wasn't enough. He knew he missed his mother and he couldn't replace her. He was happy that Luke took the Emma situation pretty well and hoped it would stay like that. It was already very complicated, he couldn't fight with his son too.

"Hi." Emma greeted with a big smile.

"Hey Princess." He responded.

"Did you tell Luke about me ?"

"He knows."

"Can I play with him ?"

"Yeah. Go introduce yourself properly." Wade stated as he felt someone sitting next to him. He didn't have to look at, he knew who it was. They stayed in silence for a while until Zoe decided it was time to break it.

"I talk to Emma."

"I figure."

"Did you talk to your son ?"

"Yes."

"How did he take it ?"

"Rather great. He sees the good points for the moment."

"I told Emma she could stay with you today. If it's okay ?"

"I have the day off. When do you leave ?"

"Tomorrow. We had our flight early in the afternoon. But you can call her anytime and we plan to come for Christmas so you could spend the Holidays with her."

"It's so thoughtful of you." Wade said sarcastically. He couldn't look at her. He stared the two kids who got to know each other.

Zoe sighted. "Wade, I really want to explain myself."

"And I don't want to hear it, at least not now."

"I'm gonna go for a look around town, see Brick or something." She stated standing up.

"Good idea. Go catch up with people you left behind."

Zoe didn't respond. She knew it was useless, at least he wasn't yelling anymore.

* * *

She walked to the practice and entered. It was empty. She could hear some voices in the exam room. She walked in her old office. Nothing had really changed since she left. Be in that room again felt like she could travel the time, bringing her ten years ago. The furniture was as the same spot, the same photographs and medical articles were hung on the walls.

"Well, well, well. The rumor is true." A male voice said behind her. Zoe turned around.

"Brick."

"Doctor Hart. I can't say I'm not surprised to see you here."

"I was just passing by. You didn't change anything." She said showing the space with her finger.

"Give me a reason to do it."

"I wasn't there anymore."

"I thought for a moment I could transform it into weights room."

"Brick, I'm sorry for the way I left. I really am sorry."

"We knew you weren't good in goodbyes."

"You're not mad at me ?"

"I finally had the practice for myself. Even it was a loss, sort of, to not have you here anymore, I found positive things."

"After everything, you found a way to kick me out of town." They both laughed.

"It wasn't really because of me. At the end I did like you."

"I liked you too Brick."

* * *

After the practice, Zoe headed to the Butter Stick before to go to the cemetery to visit Harley.

"Zoe ?" She heard as she looked around to see AnnaBeth with two children next to her.

"AB." She said as they shared a hug. "It's nice to know that not everyone hates me."

"I'm not resentful."

"You don't introduce me ?" Zoe said looking at the kids.

"Of course, excuse me. This is Nathan and Will" AnnaBeth responded putting her hands on the heads of her sons. "Boys, this is Zoe, an old friend of mine."

"They are cute."

"I heard you have a daughter."

"Yeah." Zoe said with a big fake smile.

"Do you have time ? We can go to my house, have some tea and chat."

"Sound wonderful."

"Let's go then."

Once they arrived at AnnaBeth's, the boys went straight in their rooms, leaving Zoe and AB in the kitchen.

"So, tell me what happened to you ?" AnnaBeth asked.

"I'd love to talk about me but first let's talk about you."

"Me ? Why ?"

"The last time I saw you you were Lavon. And today I found you are married with someone else with two kids and Lavon is with Lemon. What happened? Did Lemon steal Lavon from you ?"

"What ? No ! Lemon wasn't even in BlueBell when we broke up and there wasn't nothing to do with Lemon."

"What happened then ?"

"Everything was doing fine and once day I thought he was about to propose but he didn't. In fact he was far away to do it. We talked about to take it slow and I was fine with it until I realized I wasn't fine with it. So I asked him after almost a year together if he knew if I was the love of his life. He didn't answered me so we broke up."

"And Lemon ?"

"They started to date again a year after our break up and I was already with my future husband. After you left, Lemon tried a lot of things. She dated Carter Covington for a while, then a man named Peter. After she left BlueBell to take cate of her grandmother. When she came back she had two boyfriends : Carter again and a Spanish guy, whatever his name was. Then George and Peter again."

"George ? Like George Tucker."

"She was drunk. After he got back with Tansy once again and for god sake it was for good."

"You never forget a thing !"

"Now you know basically all about my life. What about you ? Why do we learn that you have a child just now ?"

"It was too hard to be involve being in New York, and my life was easier there."

"This is why you sent that email."

"Yes."

"Without mentioning you were pregnant."

"I didn't know when sent it. I learnt about it when I was three moths pregnant."

"You could at least called Wade."

"I know but I was already with someone else. When I told him, he had been so nice and understanding. He said it wouldn't change anything but I knew if Wade was there, it would."

"You would get back with him."

"I always thought Emma was the key for us, you know. Like she was the real reason in agreement with my heart."

AnnaBeth frowned and smiled. "Zoe, what are you trying to say ?"

"Nothing."

"What about that guy ? He was probably hard for him that you were having someone else's child."

"He accepted it, stayed by me all along. We got married. He raised Emma like she was his without having any right on her. I wanted no problem with Wade if the truth came out. And we got divorced few months ago. That's explained why Emma was searching her real father. She lost her balance since Joel left."

"Why did you divorce ?"

"We grew apart I think. We were both busy with work and I think he never really accepted the fact I couldn't give birth to his child."

"You don't have another children ?"

"I can't. I had a complicated and stressful pregnancy. I worked like a slave and my labor didn't work well. I was destined to just have Emma."

"Did you try the adoption ?"

"At the end for him it was same. It wasn't his genes."

"I'm sorry Zoe."

"It's for the best."

AnnaBeth nodded, drinking her tea.

"What did you mean when you said that Emma was the key for you and Wade. Are you telling you still have feelings for him ?"

"I think so. But don't worry I won't do anything. I won't destroy his life with his little family."

"What family ?"

"I mean Luke and his mother."

"I'm gonna probably regret for telling this. Luke doesn't have his mother anymore." AnnaBeth stated as Zoe frowned. "She died six months ago."

"What ?"

"Her name was Molly. She was an air hostess. She met Wade in a place when he visited Jesse eight years ago. It was love at first sight and it didn't take long for her to move in BlueBell. They had Luke and were supposed to get married when she came back from Australia. She never did. The plane crashed."

"That's horrible." Zoe stated. "I don't get why he chose to be with someone like her. He always reproached people for leaving."

"I think what he liked about her that she always came back."

Zoe nodded and thought for a minute. "Oh no. I fell awful now I know that." She said putting her head in her hands."

"Why ?"

"When we talked earlier and he said mean, very mean stuff. He told me that he has a son and he gets used to spending Friday night at Lavon's and I kind of said a nasty comment like 'Does he have a mother ?'"

"Zoe ..."

"How was I supposed to know ? And I wanted to repost a little bit."

"It was that horrible that conversation with Wade ?"

"He made it clear that he hates me. He is just a cold ice block with me."

"Give him time."

"I know. With time he will warm up and maybe he will feel what he used to."

"You just told me you wouldn't do anything."

"Now I know the whole story I can hope and if I have the chance to do something I will try. I owe it to my daughter. You're gonna stop me ?"

"No, but I will tell you that. If you want to win Wade back, you have to win Luke too."

"What do you mean ?"

"It's not about you two anymore, or even Emma. You have to include Luke in the equation. Wade won't do anything if he thinks it's not his son's best interest."

"You're right. I didn't think about this."

"Gladly you have me."

"It's nice know I can still count on you, AB."

* * *

After their conversation, Zoe left AnnaBeth's house, she headed to the cemetery. She squatted in front Harley's grave and dropped some flowers on the ground.

"Hi Harley. It's been a while. I wished I could visit sooner but I wasn't in town. Luckily you don't receive email where you are now, you will disappointed at me. I left without saying goodbye and made some mistakes thereafter. I know it will take time to fix them but patience isn't my best quality and I don't know if everything is fixable or if it's not too late." She paused. "You sent me a sign when I was lost twelve years ago. I really want you to do that again, please." Zoe said crying.

"Excuse me." Someone said behind her. She stood and turned around, wiping her tears.

"Yes."

"Who are you ?"

"I'm Zoe Hart. And who are you ?"

"My name is Vivian. What are you doing here ?"

"Harley was my father."

"I know."

"How ? Don't take this wrong but I don't know who you are."

"If you met us you have known."

"Us ?"

"The Wilkes family. I'm your cousin."

"Oh."

"Oh ? It's all you have to say."

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to meet someone of my unknown family here today, in a cemetery."

"Why did you never want to meet us ?"

"It's not your fault. I wasn't a family person. And then I left BlueBell."

"Why did you come back ?"

"My daughter."

"She want to know about her roots."

"Something like that." Zoe concluded looking at Harley's grave. "So you are my sign."

"Excuse me ?"

"When I came here twelve years ago it's because Harley sent me post cards knowing one day I would be lost. Now I'm lost again and I asked him to send me another sign and two second later you were there." Zoe stated as Vivian frowned. "I know it's weird and crazy to talk to a grave and ask for a miracle but it's only relationship I have with him."

"I can definitely replace him if you want."

"You want to listen to my problems ?"

"At least someone will answer you and I have nothing else to do." Vivian smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

During their talk, Zoe learned that Vivian had dated Wade for a few months after the failure of her marriage. Vivian knew that Wade was trying to get over someone but she didn't know it was Zoe. She didn't dare to ask him and she didn't know if he would have answered her. They split up in good terms knowing their story wasn't meant to be and they were both ready to move on, just not together. She always thought that a part of Wade's heart was double-locked and only one person could open it. Now she knew who.

The next day Zoe and Emma took their flight back to New York. Wade made a good job to avoid his ex the most he could. It was hard, with having Emma in common he couldn't just ignore her. During the following month, he and Emma talked everyday on the phone or by webcam, trying to get to know each other better, building a bond.

As promise, Zoe and Emma were back to BlueBell for the holidays. They tried to register in Whippoorwill B&B but Dash didn't have a room for them. They agreed to meet Wade in front the Dixie Stop. Emma run into his arms.

"Hi Princess. You had a nice trip ?"

"Yeah. We were sitting next to a woman who couldn't stop talking, which annoyed Mom a lot. She told me some really funny stories."

"That's great."

"Daddy, can Em' and I have a milkshake ?" Luke asked.

"She just arrives."

"This is why she needs to eat. She needs to recharge her batteries."

"Okay, one." Wade sighed giving some money to Emma. The two kids run into the shop as Wade waited for Zoe rolling her suitcases behind her.

"I didn't notice she could run that fast." She stated with a smile.

"You still have your luggages ?"

"Well apparently Christmas in BlueBell is best destination for the Holidays. I didn't know I had to reserve. The B&B is full."

"Since Lavon became father, he made Christmas kind of a really big deal. He doubled the festivities."

"I'm glad. It's good for the tourism, unfortunately now I have to sleep in that creepy motel out of the town."

"I ?"

"I was wondering if you could put Emma up. I don't want her to sleep there. Plus, it will be good for you two. You're getting closer."

"You won't see her on Christmas morning."

"It's okay. I had her during this past nine years. You can have her on this one." Zoe said handing a overnight-bag. "There all her stuff. She know what to do all by herself."

"No."

"No ? You don't want her to sleep at your place ?"

"It's not that. I do. She shouldn't be without you."

"What are you saying, Wade ?"

"I don't want her to be shared between two people that she loves, like the most of the kids with separate parents. We need to find a way to coexist, be together in the most important moments for her, espacially for the first year."

"I agree. But how ?"

"I have a guest room."

"Wow. Are you suggesting that I can sleep at your house ?" Zoe asked surprised.

"It's the only way, right ? I mean if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me ? It will be much better than the motel. Are you sure it doesn't bother you ?"

"It's the best for Emma."

"Thank you." Zoe smiled and he nodded. The two kids came back from the Dixie Stop.

"This Frank guy is really weird." Emma stated.

"I can't contradict you, baby." Zoe said wiping her daughter's cheek.

"Luke, is it okay with you if Emma and Zoe sleep at home ? Dash don't have room for them ?" Wade asked.

"Can Em' sleep in my room ?" Wade looked at Zoe and she nodded.

"Only if she wants and you have to promise you'll be nice."

"Emma, do you want ?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. And I promise I'll be nice too." Emma responded bouncing.

"Cool. Where Doctor Zoe is gonna sleep ?"

"In the guest room." Wade responded.

"Doctor Zoe ? You know you can call me Zoe, just Zoe."

"I like Doctor Zoe better."

"I've never been able to manage your father to call me by my name so I guess it will be the same with you." Zoe said smiling.

The four of them walked home. Zoe settled in the guess room as the kids decided to set up a tent in Luke's room. When Zoe came in the kitchen with some papers in her hands, a burst of laughter exploded from upstairs.

"Do you think it's the good idea that these two are sleeping in the same room ?" She said.

"I don't know. I think they will be lucky if we don't have to separate them before tomorrow morning. I hope you don't mind sleeping next to her."

"No. Not it all." She paused. "I have something for you." She continued showing her files. "My lawyer drew up this for us. You'll sign this and Emma will be officially yours. You can show it to George before if you want to."

"It's okay. He sent a copy to Tucker. He said everything was fine." Wade stated looking at the paper. "Thank you for not making this difficult."

"Well, I owe you. And I don't want to fight with you. It's the best for Emma." An awkward silent settled in between them. "I'm gonna see Lavon. The last time we didn't really have time to catch up, so ..."

"Okay." He nodded as a little smile appeared on her face and she walked out.

* * *

Zoe entered in Lavon's kitchen who was cleaning up the dishwasher.

"Lavon."

"Big Z. Lavon Hayes missed you." He said taking her in his arms.

"How are you doing ?"

"Good. You ?"

"Better. Wade is a little bit less cold to me. He even invited me and Emma at his house since the hotel is full."

"You're staying at Wade's ?" Lavon asked shocked.

"I was surprised too. He claimed he's doing this for Emma so it's the least I can do. However I think I won't sleep tonight because Emma and Luke decided to camp in his room."

Lavon laughed. "I love this little guy. He is adorable but he is also a real little devil. When he is here my girls become crazy."

"He is child. Wade's child. Excuse me but did you say girls ?"

"Believe or not but Lavon Hayes is the only man of the house."

"Unbelievable. Where are they ? I want to meet them."

"They are with Lemon."

"About that ? How did it happen ? I mean AB explained to me what happened between you two but how did you get back with Lemon ?"

"Few months after my break up with AnnaBeth, I met my idol with George."

"Beyonce ?"

"No Don Todd."

"Who ?"

"Don Todd. He was playing golf in the most dangerous places on the planet." Zoe looked at him septic. "Anyway. We met him and he made us realize that when it's about love you need to do anything you could. So I run to her to tell her what I felt but she was already on that single cruise boat. I waited for her to come back. Of course she did with a perfect gentleman. I told her I will fight for her and I will wait no matter long it takes. She broke up with him but she came back to me long months after. I think she needed to know that AB was okay with it."

"What has Lemon that AB hadn't ?"

"AB was amazing. We were really happy together but Lemon is the love of my life because she fill my heart completely and no matter her big insupportable flaws, I love her. I never stopped. I loved AB but a part of me never let go Lemon. Do you know what I mean ?"

"Actually. I do." Zoe sighed. "I really do." Lavon looked at Zoe.

"No. No. No. No. Z, leave Wade alone. He's been through hell these past few months. And it had been really hard for him when you left."

"I know. I'm not saying that we're getting back together tomorrow. He didn't forgive me yet. But I totally understand what you said. It's what I felt when I was with my husband. This is why I didn't come back because I knew I couldn't stay away from him, especially with Emma. But now, maybe it's our time, maybe we are totally ready. We had the life we thought we wanted, at least I did and it led me nowhere. Now we are still on the same road again. It couldn't be a coincidence. Wade and I, we had something that I know I never find with anyone else."

"No matter what I say, you would do it anyway."

"We deserve another chance, Lavon, especially for Emma."

* * *

After her talk with Lavon, Zoe headed back in town and found Emma, Wade and Luke participating in some town festivities. Emma insisted to take part in the more of the town craziness activities she could in two days. Therefore when they arrived to the Tree Lighting exhausted. When they went home the kids headed directly towards separate bedrooms because like expected the night before had been a real mess. In the morning, Luke rushed in Emma and Zoe's bedroom and jumped in the bed to wake up his sister. They opened their gifts before to go to 'Lavon Hayes's Special Christmas Party' where was invited the most of the town. Soon the day of departure for Emma came and Zoe was waiting in one of a Town Square's benches before they had to go. She wanted to Emma enjoyed Bluebell until the last moment.

"Hey." Wade said sitting next to her.

"Hi."

"You're ready to go ?"

"Everything is in the rented car. We're gonna leave in a few minutes."

"So this is goodbye. Again."

"You're coming for her birthday, right ?"

"Yeah, in more than a month."

"Wade, I wish you could see her more but all her life is in New York . And I can't let her go through a move, or a change of school in a middle of the year. Maybe for the summer."

"You think of coming back ?"

"I don't know. It depends on a lot of things. I definitely miss BlueBell sometimes."

"If you missed it, why did you stay away ?"

"Because ..." She hesitated.

"Because of me. You didn't want me in our daughter's life." He said standing up and walked away. Zoe followed him.

"Wade. Please, wait. It's not what you think." She said catching by the arm.

"Really ?" He stopped crossing his arms in his chest.

"Okay, maybe I wanted to stay away from you but because it was hard for me to dealt with ..."

"With what ?"

"With the fact that I loved you !" She stated loudly looking at him with the eyes full of tears. "When I found out I was three months pregnant and I was already in a relationship with an amazing man, who promised to stand by me no matter what. I couldn't let him go. He was everything I'd always wanted and if you'd have come back to my life, Emma or not, at the end even if I'd have pushed away first, because we both know it's probably something I would have done, I would have come into your arms because it was where I was supposed to belong. I knew it, I didn't want to accept it so I stayed away. I tried to call you, a lot of times, everyday but I couldn't press the button 'call' I was too scared."

"So what you're saying is that I didn't have the chance to know my daughter because you were too scared. You took her away from me for a guy you are no longer with."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing ! It will never be enough !"

"You're right. It won't. I realize I maybe made the biggest mistake of my life especially now that I know I'm still in love with you." She stated. "I know it won't change anything for you and I'm not asking for anything but if you have to hate me I want you to hate me for the right reasons." She yelled crying. "It's probably too late for us, but in the future, if this revelation means something to you, you will know you could come back to me. Because what I feel. It will never change. Ever." Zoe said calming down and wiping her tears.

"Mom, are you crying ?" Emma said coming toward them. Zoe turned around and stood in her daughter's height.

"It's okay, Honey. Say goodbye to your father and your brother. It's time to go." She said with a forcing smile. She stood up and looked at Wade once more. "Goodbye Wade." She said as he nodded and she walked towards the car.


End file.
